millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Qui sera millionnaire? (2000-2001 season)
This is the first season of "Qui sera millionnaire?", the Belgian version for French-speaking people. The host is Alain Simons. Lifelines There are 3 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone a Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (28th August 2000) Marcel De Ceuleneer (20,000 BEF) * Episode 2 (4th September 2000) David Dubois (150,000 BEF) * Episode 3 (11th September 2000) Giovanni Graceffa (5,000,000 BEF) Roger Simal (20,000 BEF) Alexandru Lordache (20,000 BEF) * Episode 4 (18th September 2000) Nancy Bouvier (150,000 BEF) * Episode 5 (25th September 2000) Christophe Wiertz (20,000 BEF) * Episode 6 (2nd October 2000) Marie-Claude Ney (500,000 BEF) Marc Mewissen (150,000 BEF) * Episode 7 (9th October 2000) Phillipe Decaboter (20,000 BEF) * Episode 8 (16th October 2000) Magali Bruck (0 BEF) Nancy Ferlazzo (80,000 BEF) * Episode 9 (23th October 2000) Jean-Marie Beerens (300,000 BEF) Geneviève Lurquin (80,000 BEF) * Episode 10 (30th October 2000) Véronique Hoslet (500,000 BEF) * Episode 11 (6th November 2000) Fabian Piron (150,000 BEF) Jaqueline Merny (20,000 BEF) Joaquim Clément (20,000 BEF) * Episode 12 (13th November 2000) Myriam Arnolis (1,000,000 BEF) * Episode 13 (20th November 2000) Jean-Michel Hautmann (300,000 BEF) Loïc Noirhomme (20,000 BEF) * Episode 14 (27th November 2000) Bernard Baudour (300,000 BEF) Claude Istace (20,000 BEF) * Episode 15 (4th December 2000) Roland Rotoms (150,000 BEF) Matthieu Harpers (20,000 BEF) * Episode 16 (11th December 2000) Arlette Segers (2,000,000 BEF) * Episode 17 (18th December 2000) Stéphanie Baumans (2,000,000 BEF) Benoît Nicholas (300,000 BEF) Catherine Smeets (500,000 BEF, continued) * Episode 18 (25th December 2000) Catherine Smeets (500,000 BEF - lost on 1,000,000 BEF) Jean Pochet (1,000,000 BEF) Philippe Mataigne (20,000 BEF - lost on 40,000 BEF) Youssef Mediouni (40,000 BEF, continued) * Episode 19 (1st January 2001) Youssef Mediouni (2,000,000 BEF) Gilles Degauque (2,000,000 BEF) * Episode 20 (8th January 2001) Jean-François Borsu (500,000 BEF) Catherine Brohet (500,000 BEF) Axel Ledoux (20,000 BEF) * Episode 21 (15th January 2001) Patrick Volon (5,000,000 BEF) * Episode 22 (22th January 2001) Salvatore Scelfo (500,000 BEF) Brigitte Vandendaele (20,000 BEF) Frédéric Vandevelde (20,000 BEF) * Episode 23 (29th January 2001) Alain Housard (500,000 BEF) Marie-France Heinen (20,000 BEF) * Episode 24 (5th February 2001) Steve Fusaz (1,000,000 BEF) * Episode 25 (12th February 2001) Xavier Metens (1,000,000 BEF) Cédric Cheval (80,000 BEF) Jean-Pol Wanufel (20,000 BEF) * Episode 26 (19th February 2001) Pascal Delcroix (2,000,000 BEF) * Episode 27 (26th February 2001) Laurence Ghenne (2,000,000 BEF) Isabelle Thonon (20,000 BEF, continued) * Episode 28 (5th March 2001) Isabelle Thonon (20,000 BEF - lost on 80,000 BEF) Stéphane Mentens (1,000,000 BEF) Fabrizio Lunetta (150,000 BEF) * Episode 29 (12th March 2001) Sylvie Gossiaux (1,000,000 BEF) * Episode 30 (19th March 2001) Gary Dantinne (300,000 BEF) David Nicoletti (80,000 BEF) David Mansy (20,000 BEF) Laurent Del Re (20,000 BEF) * Episode 31 (26th March 2001) Daisy Pissoet (500,000 BEF) Patrick Watelet (300,000 BEF) Youssef Taouil (20,000 BEF) * Episode 32 (2nd April 2001) Julien Schepens (300,000 BEF) Emanuelle Durieux (150,000 BEF) * Episode 33 (9th April 2001) Olivier Manteau (1,000,000 BEF) * Episode 34 (16th April 2001) Geraldine Gueibe (?) Christophe Michaux (?) * Episode 35 (23th April 2001) Caroline Brichaux (1,000,000 BEF) Fabian Libion (300,000 BEF) * Episode 36 (30th April 2001) Leatitia Louis (2,000,000 BEF) * Episode 37 (7th May 2001) Annick Seel (500,000 BEF) Isabelle Swinne (40,000 BEF) * Episode 38 (14th May 2001) Philippe Gheeaert (150,000 BEF) Eric Léchevin (?) * Episode 39 (21st May 2001) Dirk Turpin (500,000 BEF) * Episode 40 (28th May 2001) Françoise De Mortier (500,000 BEF) * Episode 41 (4th June 2001) Katia Savignano (10,000,000 BEF) Sylvie Verhoeven (1,000,000 BEF) Laurent Vanduille (20,000 BEF) * Episode 42 (11th June 2001) Anne Samyn (500,000 BEF) Category:Belgian Seasons